Batu
by amka
Summary: Aomine adalah idiot keras kepala yang perlu ditendang bokongnya dengan keras.


Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kagami ke Aomine yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Melanjutkan hidup." jawab Aomine.

"Jadi hanya ini? Kita hanya sampai di sini?"

"Tidak ada 'kita' selama ini. Itu hanya kejadian satu kali, lagipula aku sudah bilang sebelumnya."

"Apa—kau tidak pernah merasakan apapun selama ini?"

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban Aomine yang tidak berperasaan itu, Kagami akan mengeluarkan semua amarahnya dan berteriak ke Aomine tapi memutuskan tidak akan melakukannya dan langsung keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka berada tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

Kagami memutuskan untuk berhenti di taman sebelum pulang. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka berdua bertemu setelah pekerjaan masing-masing dan Kagami mengundang Aomine untuk makan malam bersama. Dan tanpa Kagami ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tiba-tiba dia sudah bangun dengan tangannya yang memeluk Aomine dan Kagami bisa melihat pakaian yang sebelumnya mereka kenakan berserakan di lantai. Setelah Aomine bangun, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai keadaan mereka saat itu dan bilang ke Kagami kalau dia sudah telat dan harus segera berangkat bekerja.

Setelah kejadian itu Kagami sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Aomine tapi tidak pernah mendapat respon yang memuaskan darinya. Dan akhirnya setelah Kagami menemui Aomine langsung di apartemennya, Kagami tahu kalau Aomine tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari hubungan satu malam mereka dan dia hanya menganggap itu sebagai sesuatu yang tidak penting. Dan yang membuat Kagami agak sedih karena dia sebenarnya mungkin agak mempunyai sedikit perasaan kepada Aomine. Pagi itu juga saat Kagami bangun di samping Aomine dia merasa bahagia karena mungkin mereka punya perasaan yang sama, tapi Kagami harus kecewa karena ternyata Aomine tidak merasakan perasaan apapun kepadanya kecuali hanya sebatas teman seperti kurang lebih enam tahun terakhir ini.

Terserahlah, kalau Aomine menganggap ini sesuatu yang biasa-biasa saja dan tidak istimewa maka Kagami juga akan seperti itu. Aomine bukan satu-satunya orang di dunia ini, Kagami bisa mencari orang lain. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Kagami beranjak dari duduknya untuk menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Tepat seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Kagami sedang berada di dapurnya dan sibuk membuat makan malam ketika ponselnya berdering. Kagami mengusap tangannya yang basah ke apron yang dipakainya sebelum mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo?"

"Hey Kagami, kau sedang membuat makan malam, 'kan? Aku akan ke sana sekarang,"

Aomine berbicara seperti biasa yang membuat Kagami ingin mencekiknya sampai mati karena sepertinya Aomine benar-benar sudah melupakan kejadian yang membuat Kagami tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur saat malam. Dan saat Kagami sudah mulai berhasil melupakannya, Aomine akan kembali ke kehidupannya dan bertingkah _casual_ seperti biasa?

"Oh kau tidak bisa ke sini karena aku sudah punya seseorang yang akan ke sini." jawab Kagami.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Bukan urusanmu. _Bye_." kata Kagami yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aomine dan langsung menutup panggilan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Aomine. Kagami menaruh ponselnya di meja dapur dan kembali melanjutkan memasak makan malam dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan Aomine.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kagami mendengar bel pintunya berdentang dan dengan semangat dia keluar dari dapur dan membuka pintu.

"Hai—" senyum di wajah Kagami memudar sedikit ketika melihat siapa yang memencet tombol belnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan mampir untuk makan malam." jawab Aomine biasa.

"Dan aku kan sudah bilang kau tidak bisa mampir ke sini untuk makan malam." balas Kagami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine yang kelihatannya benar-benar bingung.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam. "Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan tadi di telepon?"

"Jadi kenapa? Aku hanya akan ikut makan di sini, apakah itu menganggu? Aku biasanya juga sering melakukannya, 'kan?"

"Ya, dulu." gumam Kagami.

"Apa masalahnya sekarang?" kata Aomine yang akan masuk ke dalam apartemen Kagami tapi ditahan oleh Kagami. "Ayolah Kagami, aku sangat lapar sekarang."

Kagami menatap Aomine dan bisa merasakan pertahanannya runtuh dan akan menuruti permintaan Aomine dengan membatalkan kencannya malam ini. Kagami mungkin bisa menghubungi teman kencannya sebelum dia ke sini dan makan malam bersama Aomine sebagai gantinya. Sebelum Kagami akan merealisasikan pikirannya, ada orang lain yang menghampirinya yang tidak disadarinya.

"Kagami?"

"Ah!" seru Kagami yang melihat teman kencannya sudah berada di depannya. "Yamazaki- _san_ , ayo masuk." kata Kagami dan mengajak temannya masuk ke rumah.

"Ap—hey Kagami…" Kagami tidak mendengarkan lagi kelanjutan dari perkataan Aomine karena dia sudah keburu menutup pintu untuk melarang Aomine memasuki apartemennya.

"Siapa?"

"Teman." jawab Kagami sekenanya dan meletakkan jaket teman kencannya di gantungan dekat pintu.

"Oh."

"Ya. Hey aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi dan aku juga sudah membuatkan yang kau _request_ -kan," kata Kagami sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus."

Kagami tersenyum dan memimpin teman kencannya untuk menuju dapur dan memulai kencannya malam ini.

.

.

.

"Aomine?"

"Hey, aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu ratusan kali tapi kau tidak pernah menjawabnya."

Aomine tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab sapaan Kagami ketika mereka bertemu di salah satu gang di supermarket ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu.

"Yeah maaf, aku agak… sibuk." jawab Kagami.

"Sibuk apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku." balas Aomine cepat.

Kagami menatap Aomine. "Kenapa tiba-tiba urusanku bisa menjadi urusanmu?"

"Itu—apa—aku—" Aomine menjawab dengan tergagap pertanyaan Kagami. "Tentu saja bukan urusanku!"

Kagami menatap Aomine dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya penasaran." kata Aomine lirih.

"Terserah apa katamu." kata Kagami dan pergi meninggalkan Aomine. "Dan oh ya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghubungiku lagi malam ini karena aku tidak akan mengangkatnya."

"Kenapa?"

Kagami menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan mengangkat bahunya.

.

Kagami tahu ada orang yang mengikutinya ketika dia pulang dari supermarket hari itu dan Kagami juga tahu pelakunya adalah Aomine karena ketika dia berbalik badan pertama kali untuk mengecek apakah benar ada orang yang mengikutinya, dia melihat orang di belakangnya yang cepat-cepat mencoba untuk berbaur dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menyaksikan musisi jalanan memainkan biolanya. 'Penguntit'nya yang kebetulan mempunyai tinggi hampir dua meter yang membuatnya menjulang di antara semua orang lain dan juga rambut biru gelapnya yang mencolok membuat Kagami tidak sulit untuk mengidentifikasinya.

"Ahomine." bisik Kagami sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kagami berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Aomine yang masih melanjutkan mengikutinya dan tetap berjalan seperti biasa menuju apartemennya. Kemudian saat jarak menuju apartemennya tinggal sedikit, Kagami berbalik dengan cepat sampai mengagetkan Aomine yang akan berbalik badan tapi malah tersandung sesuatu dan akan membuatnya jatuh tapi karena refleknya yang luar biasa, dia bisa menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dan mempermalukan diri sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kagami yang berhasil untuk tidak menertawakan kelakuan Aomine.

"Tentu saja pulang." jawab Aomine tanpa memandang wajah Kagami.

"Melewati jalan memutar yang memakan waktu sampai setengah jam?" tanya Kagami memicingkan matanya ke Aomine.

"Ya. Kenapa memangnya?" jawabnya sedikit keras.

"Hey… ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kagami mendekati Aomine.

Aomine terlihat ragu-ragu untuk membuka mulutnya tapi tetap membuka mulutnya akhirnya. "Kau tahu…"

"Ya…?"

Aomine menatap Kagami sebelum memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi. "Tidak masalah, aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Hey," kata Kagami memegang lengan Aomine untuk mencegahnya pergi. "Kau akan mengatakan apa?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Aomine.

"Aomine…" kata Kagami pelan. "Kau bisa mengatakan padaku kalau kau menyukaiku."

Aomine membulatkan matanya memandang Kagami. "Siapa yang menyukaimu?!" teriaknya. "Darimana kau bisa mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu?!"

"Oh? Lalu kenapa kau selalu mencoba menghubungiku setiap hari, mengantar dan menjemputku saat kerja setiap hari dan menjadi penguntit amatir seperti tadi?" tanya Kagami.

Aomine menutup mulutnya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

"Jadi…?" tanya Kagami lagi setelah sekian lama mereka berdiam diri hanya saling memandang.

Aomine membuka tutup mulutnya beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar mengeluarkan suaranya. "Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai pacar?" tanyanya megalihkan perkataan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat aku akan mengajakmu bermain atau aku akan ke apartemenmu kau selalu menolak dan bilang kalau kau sibuk dengan orang lain?" kata Aomine.

"Oh tidak, itu hanya berkencan kau tahu… pendekatan." kata Kagami. "Aku tidak mempunyai pacar." tambahnya.

"Oh…" kata Aomine mengangguk menangkap informasi dari Kagami.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan?" tanya Kagami lagi.

Aomine menatap Kagami yang kelihatannya tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari Kagami.

"Aomine?" panggil Kagami.

"Hah?" kata Aomine menatap Kagami sebelum mengingat situasi mereka sekarang. "Oh aku harus pergi." lanjutnya dan bergegas meninggalkan Kagami sebelum Kagami mencegahnya lagi.

"Tunggu—" panggil Kagami tapi Aomine tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

"Oke kau menjadi sangat menjengkelkan sekarang. Pergi dari sini." suruh Kagami ke Aomine yang sedang tidur-tiduran dengan malas di sofa ruang tamu Kagami beberapa minggu setelah kejadian dari supermarket.

"Hey tenang, aku hanya menonton pertandingan sekarang." jawab Aomine tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Aomine!"

"Tsk." kata Aomine mematikan televisi dan menatap Kagami. "Kau tidak akan ada di rumah kan jadi biarkan aku di sini sebentar."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" kata Kagami. "Lagipula darimana kau mendapat kunci apartemenku?"

Aomine menggugamkan jawabannya dengan pelan dan kembali menyalakan televisi.

Kagami menghela napas dalam sebelum ikut duduk di samping Aomine. "Aomine, kau harus pergi sekarang."

"Aku akan menjaga apartemenmu, tenang saja, dan aku tidak akan menghabiskan makanan di kulkas, sumpah." kata Aomine sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya.

"Kita tidak jadi keluar dan akan tinggal di rumah." beritahu Kagami.

Aomine menatap Kagami sebentar sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke televisi. "Yeah? Aku akan ada di sini dan tidak menganggumu."

Kagami akan membuka mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba bel pintunya berbunyi.

"Oke dia sudah datang. Matikan TV-nya dan keluar dari apartemenku." kata Kagami sebelum bangun dari duduknya dan membuka pintu.

"Hai…" sapanya dan memeluk teman kencannya kali ini dan mengajaknya masuk. Kagami menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Aomine masih di tempat yang sama dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Dia siapa?" tanya teman kencannya saat melihat Aomine.

"Oh hey, jangan pedulikan aku. Lanjutkan… lanjutkan…" kata Aomine santai.

Teman kencannya menatap Kagami bingung dan Kagami memegang lengannya. "Hey tolong tatakan meja makannya, aku lupa belum menatanya tadi." kata Kagami tersenyum.

Teman kencannya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Apa masalahmu?" kata Kagami memincingkan matanya dengan marah ke Aomine.

"Apa?" tanya Aomine tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin merusak malamku?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." jawab Aomine.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu dan—"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu!" kata Aomine memotong perkataan Kagami dan berdiri dari duduknya.

" _Fine!_ Lalu kenapa kau selalu mencoba mengangguku dan menggagalkan rencana kencanku terus?" tanya Kagami yang sudah mulai menaikkan suaranya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Oke!" kata Kagami berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya untuk mempersilakan Aomine keluar. "Tolong keluar dari sini."

Aomine menuruti keinginan Kagami tapi sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari apartemen Kagami, dia mengatakan sesuatu ke Kagami. "Aku tidak menyukaimu." dan menutup pintu.

Kagami mengehela napas lagi dan menghampiri teman kencannya yang sudah menunggunya di depan meja makan.

"Hey terima kasih sudah mau membantuku." katanya dengan pundak yang merosot. Aomine adalah idiot keras kepala yang perlu ditendang bokongnya dengan keras. Bagus sekali, sekarang Kagami sudah tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan apapun dan dia punya teman yang mengesankan di sini bersamanya. _Stupid_ Ahomine!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya temannya menghampiri Kagami dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kagami.

"Yeah…" jawab Kagami mencodongkan tubuhnya untuk menerima kehangatan dari tubuh lain di sampingnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kagami menatap temannya dan melepaskan dirinya untuk mengambil makanan yang sudah dimasaknya untuk ditaruh di atas meja makan yang sudah ditata dengan rapi oleh teman kencannya sebelumnya.

"Mungkin…" jawab Kagami ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa ragu-ragu?" tanya temannya lagi dan duduk di kursi.

"Yaahh kau tahu… aku sudah pernah menanyakannya dan dia bilang dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Tapi kau belum mengatakan perasaanmu, 'kan?"

Kagami berhenti mengambil gelas setelah mendengar pertanyaan temannya kali ini. " _Well yeah_ , tapi dia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak menyukaiku jadi untuk apa aku repot-repot, 'kan?"

"Ya kau benar. Tapi mungkin dia memang tidak mengerti soal perasaannya sendiri kau tahu, mungkin dia butuh dorongan atau semacamnya." kata temannya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kagami dan meremasnya sedikit saat Kagami sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Kagami penuh pengharapan. Mungkin Aomine memang benar-benar bodoh sampai tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya sendiri dan Kagami memang harus memberinya petunjuk yang lebih jelas lagi hingga dia bisa sadar dan membuka matanya.

"Ya. Kau harus mencobanya memberinya dorongan jika kau benar-benar menyukainya."

Kagami diam dan berpikir sebentar sebelum memutuskan itu adalah ide yang tidak buruk dan bisa dicoba.

"Oke." kata Kagami tersenyum ke arah temannya yang dibalas dengan senyuman. "Oh hey maaf malam ini menjadi berantakan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka bisa berbicara denganmu seperti ini," balas temannya. "Tapi aku masih bisa makan malam di sini, 'kan?"

"Tentu. Aku memang khusus memasak untukmu malam ini." jawab Kagami dan mulai mencentongkan nasi ke mangkok untuk temannya.

.

.

.

Tapi sudah beberapa minggu Kagami tidak melihat Aomine sedetikpun dan Aomine juga tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi ataupun mampir ke apartemennya dan mengganggunya lagi. Kagami juga sudah pernah mencoba untuk menghubunginya tapi tidak pernah ada balasan. Wow bagus ini seperti saat itu lagi ketika Kagami mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menghubungi dan menemui Aomine dengan hasil Aomine tidak peduli apapun padanya. Oke baiklah, Kagami sudah memutuskan tidak akan peduli lagi dengan Aomine. Dan oh ya salah satu rekan kerjanya tadi ada yang mengajaknya untuk merayakan kenaikan pangkat di bar dekat apartemennya, mungkin itu bisa membuatnya mengalihkan pikirannya dari Aomine.

Tepat saat waktu undangan Kagami sampai di bar dan disambut dengan semangat oleh rekan kerjanya. Kagami tersenyum menanggapi keantusiasan temannya dan setelah memberinya selamat, Kagami langsung menghampiri bartender untuk meminta bir.

"Hey,"

Kagami menatap orang di sampingnya yang ternyata adalah orang yang lumayan tampan dengan rambut cokelat dan senyum yang menawan. Kagami membalas senyuman laki-laki itu dan meminum bir nya.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku bersama teman-temanku di sana." jawab Kagami menunjuk gerombolan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang sedang tertawa-tawa.

"Oh. Tapi kenapa kau malah sendirian di sini?"

"Hanya ingin minum sendirian. Aku akan bergabung dengan mereka nanti."

"Oke… aku akan menemanimu di sini agar kau tidak sendirian kalau begitu." kata orang tidak dikenalnya itu dengan tersenyum.

Kagami tidak percaya ada yang langsung menggodanya di sini. Kagami akan memberitahu orang yang tidak diketahui namanya ini untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun darinya karena Kagami sedang tidak butuh orang lain di kehidupannya saat ini ketika tidak sengaja matanya menangkap dua orang yang baru memasuki pintu bar. Dan dengan sedikit tidak percaya orang-orang itu adalah Aomine dan seorang perempuan yang menggandeng lengan Aomine. Kagami mengarahkan tatapan matanya dari Aomine dan kembali ke orang di sampingnya.

"Oh ya aku akan sangat senang jika kau di sini." kata Kagami. Biarlah Aomine akan menghabiskan malam bersama siapapun yang disukainya.

"Kazuma."

"Kagami." balas Kagami membalas jabatan tangan Kazuma.

Kagami tidak menyangka akan mempunyai percakapan yang menyenangkan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya ini dan hey, Kagami tidak akan mengeluh soal ini.

"Satu bir."

Kagami mendengar suara familiar di sampingya dan ketika dia menoleh dan ya itu adalah Aomine yang memesan. Kagami memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris Aomine dan kembali ke Kazuma.

"Kagami?" panggil Aomine.

"Hey." jawab Kagami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Aomine menatap orang di sebelah Kagami.

"Ngobrol seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Kagami.

"Oke." kata Aomine dan setelah dia mendapatkan pesanannya dia kembali ke tempatnya lagi.

Tapi sejak itu, Kagami bisa merasakan padangan Aomine yang bisa dia lihat saat dia pura-pura sedang mengecek teman-temannya. Aomine bahkan tidak memperhatikan teman di sampingnya dan hanya menatap Kagami. Kagami tersenyum dalam hati, mungkin dia akan melihat bagaimana reaksi Aomine selanjutnya. Kagami tertawa dan dengan main-main meletakkan tangannya di dada Kazuma ketika dia menceritakan pengalaman lucunya. Kagami melirik Aomine lagi yang sekarang sudah memincingkan matanya dengan tajam.

" _Oh ini akan menyenangkan._ " kata Kagami di dalam hati. Kagami kemudian agak memajukan kursinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Kazuma sampai lutut mereka bersentuhan. Kagami dengan sengaja menepuk pundak Kazuma dengan keras ketika dia sedang minum minumannya dan membuatnya menumpahkan minumannya dan membasahi depan kemejanya.

"Oh maaf." kata Kagami.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo ke sini aku akan membantumu mengeringkannya." kata Kagami menggandeng tangan Kazuma untuk berdiri dan mendekati ujung meja untuk mengambil tisu. Kagami menempatkan dirinya bersandar di tembok dengan Kazuma di depannya. Kagami kemudian mulai membersihkan kemeja Kazuma lambat-lambat sementara matanya juga melihat Aomine yang sekarang sudah mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan matanya masih memincing tajam. Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengeringkan kemeja Kazuma yang tiba-tiba sudah memegang dagu Kagami dan menciumnya. Kagami yang terkejut akan mendorong Kazuma menjauh sebelum pemikiran baru muncul di kepalanya.

" _Oke apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang…_ " pikir Kagami di dalam hati saat dia mencium balik Kazuma dan memelukkan tangannya di pundak Kazuma. Kagami sudah akan menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman dengan Kazuma ketika tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik yang membuatnya melepaskan diri dari Kazuma. Kagami akan meneriaki orang yang menganggunya dan mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat tangan cokelat dan rambut biru gelap dari pengganggunya. Kagami hanya menyeringai dan membiarkan ke mana Aomine akan membawanya.

Dan ternyata Aomine membawanya memasuki toilet sempit bar itu dan setelah berada di dalam dia langsung menghempaskan Kagami ke tembok terdekat dan mencengkeram kedua bahunya dengan keras.

"Apa masalahmu?!" teriak Kagami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan orang itu?" tanya Aomine balik.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan siapapun sesukaku. Kenapa itu mengganggumu?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu dan aku tidak suka jika kau bersama orang lain!" teriak Aomine yang ketika dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, dia membelalakkan matanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kagami.

"Aomine?" panggil Kagami ke Aomine yang memandang lantai atau tembok atau langit-langit kecuali Kagami dan pipinya sedikit _pink_.

"Hey…" kata Kagami dan mendekati Aomine untuk memeluk pinggangnya dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Aomine yang menunduk. "Kau bisa bicara padaku."

Tapi Aomine masih membuang mukanya dan tidak memandang Kagami.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kagami dan menaikkan tangannya ke punggung Aomine.

"Mungkin…" jawab Aomine akhirnya dengan suara pelan.

"Mungkin?"

Aomine akhirnya menatap Kagami. "Oke aku memang menyukaimu…"

"Ya…? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" tanya Kagami.

"Uhh… karena… kau…" jawab Aomine tidak jelas dan dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Hey tidak apa-apa aku akan menunggumu, ini baru jam sembilan lagipula." kata Kagami.

Aomine memelototi Kagami sebentar sebelum menghela napas. "Baiklah… aku pikir kau tidak menyukaiku karena selama ini kau sudah selalu bersama orang lain dan kau terlihat sangat terluka setelah kejadian… kau tahu…" jelas Aomine.

Kagami menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ahomine, aku kan sudah bilang kau bisa memberitahuku."

"Diam Bakagami."

"Jadi…" mulai Kagami dengan senyum main-main di wajahnya. "Kau menyukaiku?"

Aomine tidak menjawab dan wajahnya kembali menjadi _pink_.

"Dan kau tidak suka jika aku bersama orang lain?"

"Diam!" kata Aomine sebelum mencengkeram pinggang Kagami dan menciumnya. Kagami tertawa sebentar dan langsung mencium balik penuh perasaan. Kagami merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa mencium Aomine dengan benar-benar kali ini dan bukan karena mabuk atau alkohol tapi karena perasaan saling menyukai yang mutual dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Kagami mendesah pelan saat Aomine meremas bokongnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Kagami membalasnya dengan menenggelamkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Aomine dan menjambaknya pelan. Dengan hisapan terakhir setelah sekian lama mereka berciuman, Aomine mengakhirinya dan mengistirahatkan keningnya di kening Kagami dan mereka berdua bernapas terengah-engah.

"Hey… lain kali kau bisa langsung memberitahuku jika kau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan." kata Kagami lembut.

Aomine mengangguk dan memeluk Kagami semakin erat. Dia kemudian menciumi pipi Kagami, rambutnya, telinganya, rahangnya, lehernya, dan pundaknya sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di belahan antara leher dan pundak Kagami.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya sangat pelan tapi Kagami tetap mendengarnya.

Kagami mengelus rambut Aomine dan mengatakan hal yang sama.


End file.
